


In Another Life

by fragiledrug



Series: Memes [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, RP log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragiledrug/pseuds/fragiledrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've just found out you two knew each other in a past life. Were you lovers, friends, or maybe even enemies? How does this affect your relationship in this life?</p><p>Categories:<br/>1. Lovers - You were lovers in your previous lives. Are you still? If not, will you be now? *winkwink*<br/>2. Best Friends - You were best friends back in the day, but how close are you two now? Absolute strangers who suddenly know each other's deepest, darkest secret? Freaky.<br/>3. Enemies - You hated each other. How do you feel about each other in this life? Are you still enemies? Or has your relationship evolved?<br/>4. Frenemies - Is that a past enemy disguised as a friend or someone who just can't pick a side?<br/>5. The big Ex - Yep. That big Ex. How bad is this going to end up?<br/>6. Siblings - Twins? Brothers? Sisters? All of the above??<br/>7. Parent/Child - That awkward moment when you are currently dating your past life mother? Yeah...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for #1 but I think we missed the point somewhere along the line... ^^" Spock (http://trademarklogic.dreamwidth.org) is mine, while the girlfriend plays Jim (http://starfleetscheat.dreamwidth.org).

Spock: [Spock is sitting somewhere quiet, meditating, when something tugs at his awareness, drawing him back to his surroundings. It takes him a moment to realize Jim is standing in the doorway, that it's the familiar pull of his presence that disturbed his attempt at tvi-sochya. Lifting an eyebrow, he unfolds from his meditation position.] Is there something I can assist you with, Captain?

Kirk: [In one hand is his personal PADD and in the other is a drink - an alcoholic one if the time of the evening and coloration is anything to go by. He'd just been staring at Spock for what seemed like the last hour as he meditated. It was a rare scene, Spock being completely still and quiet. Even while the Vulcan didn't speak unless spoken too or had something important to say he usually had something to do - something to keep him busy at least. Spock's voice draws him from his bout of staring already knowing that he could blame it on the alcohol and he moves towards the Vulcan, PADD outstretched.] I needed you to check over my equation. Don't want to be wrong when we hook it up and cause the whole place to explode.

Spock: [If he'd known how long Kirk had been standing there, simply watching him, he might have been just a tiny bit flustered. As it is he finds himself feeling slightly disconcerted; meditation is a private ritual for Vulcans, and the fact that someone else's presence didn't immediately set off alarms is strange. He'll need to examine that information later, though, when his Captain isn't waiting for him to respond. Taking the outstretched PADD, he looks over the equation. After a moment he nods and hands it back.] I see nothing that requires correction. [Spock's gaze then flicks to the drink in his other hand.]

Kirk: [Kirk doesn't seem to realize he's intruding in something very private and plops himself down next to the Vulcan, probably too close. Or he does realize and just doesn't care. It's hard to tell what he's thinking sometimes. When Spock gives his approval on the one he leans in to the older man's side to sweep away the equation with his pinkie and opens up another file that seems to be the design for the shuttle.] And how's this?

Spock: [And if he minds that Kirk is suddenly in his space, there's no notable indication. In truth he doesn't mind. Spock has become accustomed to him disregarding personal boundaries, particularly those involving distance and touch. Looking back down at the PADD after Kirk has switched pages, he examines the design.] Did you base this off the Enterprise's shuttles?

Kirk: [Well good because Kirk doesn't move away at all once he has the specs up for the shuttle as if he's using Spock as a crutch to keep upright.] Of an Class F shuttlecraft. Good enough to break atmo of a planet.

Spock: [If he did mind, Kirk would likely find himself throw up against a wall.] I see. [A pause, as he continues to examine the specs.] It is exemplary. The only thing I can think to suggest at the moment is perhaps making the hull thicker. Is there anything else you wish me to see?

Kirk: [That wouldn't be anything new. With a nod he takes another drink before scribbling on the PADD in shorthand to make a note of Spock's observation.] Done. Nope, I think that's it. [But he still doesn't move.]

Spock: Very well. [Except that Kirk seems to have settled in. So much for more meditating. Shifting slightly, he stretches his arms out in front of himself and rolls his shoulders, getting rid of any ache sitting so still for an extended period of time caused. The movement is smooth, liquid.] What is it you are drinking, exactly? [He's already concluded it's alcohol, just not what kind of alcohol.]

Kirk: [Spock's stretching doesn't throw him off at all. He just leans on his first officer while looking at him out of the corner of his vision. Hm...nice. He's almost distracted but then Spock is asking him a question.] Dunno. Just found it the store next to the rest of the alcohol and thought I'd try it. Local alien brew. [Then he offers up the glass.] Want a taste?

Spock: [Spock is aware of Kirk watching him, but he doesn't chalk it up to anything out of the ordinary. Perhaps a bit of inebration. At the offer, he raises his eyebrow again. There's a moment of obvious consideration. Alcohol doesn't have any effect on him, so trying wouldn't be detrimental. Finally, he carefully accepts the glass and takes a tentative, testing sip.]

Kirk: [Perhaps the inebriation, and perhaps not. Now he's definitely intent on his watching as Spock takes a sip. It's got a fruity taste along with the burn of some kind of alcohol not yet identified but that's not what makes it so interesting. It's the after-taste of mint chocolate that is left on the tingling taste buds.] So? How it is?

Spock: [Debating the flavor, Spock unconsciously licks his lips. The fruity taste is definitely agreeable. As for the after taste? Spock eyes the glass, gently swirling the liquid inside.] It is... rather fascinating.

Kirk: [Kirk grins and leans even more into Spock, even wrapping an arm around his first officer's shoulders.] Drink up then. I've got more in my room.

Spock: [Spock startles slightly at the sudden arm over his shoulders, though he relaxes quickly enough, if only because it's Kirk.] Are you certain?

Kirk: Absolutely, I'll go get it and another glass. [He pats Spock's shoulder before getting to his feet with a grunt and disappearing out of sight for a minute. It doesn't take long to return and once again sit unnecessarily close to the Vulcan.]

Spock: [He nods, more to himself than Kirk, watching as the human gets up. He's still remarkably steady on his feet so Spock isn't overly concerned with just how inebriated he might be. Not yet, anyway. When he returns, again invading his space, Spock allows the barest of smiles.] I still do not fully understand the point of drinking.

Kirk: [He's only had a couple of glasses of the stuff and he's been nursing it for a few hours so yeah, his balance is still fairly good. When he sees what passes as a Vulcan smile Kirk can't help but grin.] We use it to relax, to unwind and forget about our troubles for a while. And sometimes we use it to loose control, to just let go of everything.

Spock: [Well, that thought is downright horrifying to the Vulcan, and it shows in his dark eyes.] Why would you want to lose control? [Control, which is so essential to his people. The concept isn't entirely out of reach to him, of course. He has human blood too, but he tries to keep it buried, or at the very least keep it tightly leashed.]

Kirk: [The grin slips from his face. Vulcans liked being in control of their emotions - even though they claimed not to have any. Kirk knew better after the mind-meld with Spock Prime that the alien race had very deep emotions.] Things happen in life. Bad things we can't control and I suppose we drink because at least then we can make the choice to lose control. And sometimes drinking is a result because we hope that we can forget what happened just for a little while. [At least that's why Kirk drank.]

Spock: [Very deep, and as a result, very volatile left uncontrolled. Spock is no exception. It's likely the human part of him makes him even more volatile. He doesn't like that he made Kirk's grin slip. The human's smile is one of those rare things he takes pleasure in, even if it's a secret, shameful pleasure. He likes seeing him smile because it seems to light him from the inside out, makes his already too blue eyes even more blue -- because that smile is something he can't have himself. Taking another sip (aware that he's all but stolen Kirk's glass), he tears his gaze from his Captain.] And are you drinking for that reason tonight?

Kirk: [He leans back into Spock's side, the serious expression slowly leaving his face until he's smiling again. Pouring himself a glass so he can take a long drink of it and put down the bottle. Once again he slides his free arm around Spock's shoulders.] Not tonight. Tonight is about relaxing and social drinking.

Spock: [He doesn't startle at the contact this time, might even subtly lean into Kirk's arm. It's strange, how comfortable he can be with this one human's touch.] That is relieving to hear.

Kirk: So, meditation. [It was a small poke at the subject, one Spock could sort of turn away from if he wanted to.]

Spock: [He raises his eyebrow again. He's aware he could pointedly disregard the subject, but given their close proximity and how many personal things Kirk has chosen to confide in him, he decides to give.] Yes? [It's a prompt, a positive response to the poke.]

Kirk: [Something warm seems to curl in his stomach at Spock's positive response making the light smile grow bigger. The Vulcan didn't exactly like to talk about himself - about the things he does that's not necessary for work.] Is it something Vulcan's do or did you discover it when digging in Earth's history?

Spock: [Spock tilts his head the slightest bit.] Meditation is a Vulcan ritual. We use it to sort through experiences, file away-- [A pause. He forces himself to continue.] --emotions and center ourselves. We can also use it to work out dilemmas or complications that we may encounter.

Kirk: It must be hard to find time to meditate during certain situations, especially being a part of Starfleet. [Is he curious to know if Spock meditated on their way home about Vulcan's destruction? Yes. He felt the other Spock's pain through the mind meld.]

Spock: It can be. Most of the time I meditate in favor of sleeping. [Because, of course, Vulcans simply don't require as much sleep as humans. Taking a drink, he watches Kirk for a moment. The Captain's curiosity is almost palpable. It's another thing he secretly enjoys about him; how he gives himself so fully to things like curiosity, even if it does frequently get him into trouble.] You may ask whatever is on your mind, though I maintain the right to not answer if I choose.

Kirk: Do you meditate as long as humans sleep? [Kirk isn't sure he'd be able to sit still for eight hours trying to meditate and process information. It just wasn't in him. The corner of his mouth curls up because he already knew that Spock would only answer things he wanted to no matter the preemptive strike coming out of his commander's mouth. He tries to cover it by lifting his glass to his lips and taking another big gulp.] I just wanted to know how you were doing. When the other you shared his memories with me well...it was pretty intense.

Spock: Time of meditation depends on how much there is to sort through. I typically meditate for at least four hours. [Unfortunately for Kirk, Spock catches the smirk before he can cover it with his glass. He just chalks it up to human idiosyncrasies. At Kirk's following comment, however, he frowns.] I am... [He can't say he's completely okay. He's not. He might never be completely okay with what happened. He is trying, though.] I am better. [It's the truth. He was a mess, and he's aware of that painful fact.] Emotional transference is often part of melding.

Kirk: I'll remember that in the future. [Not that he intended to take away any of Spock's time while off-duty but it could be useful to know in certain situations. He nods because really, who could be okay after losing the entire planet their species had lived on for billions of years, even though most people believed that Vulcans didn't have emotions.] Good. If there's anything I can do to help, just...don't hesitate to ask. [Kirk isn't proud of what he had to do to gain control of the Enterprise.] That's what the other you said after. [There had been more in that transfer than just Older-Spock's feelings on the loss of Vulcan but honestly Kirk wasn't sure how to take it. Some of it wasn't something he was used to being the reciprocate of.]

Spock: You know I forgave you. You did what was necessary. As for helping, you've already done much. [The words leave his mouth without expression permission from his brain, and as soon as he realizes it, Spock seems to find a spot on the floor suddenly fascinating, as if it holds every answer to every unasked question.] There is a reason we do not often meld with others. Melding can be... intimate. [And that spot becomes the answer to life itself at that point, for all the attention Spock is giving it.]

Kirk: Doesn't mean I have to like it. [And while it was necessary he doesn't want to pull that kind of thing again, but knows he might have to as the man responsible for the entire crew of the ship.] Yeah well, just remember that the offer still stands if you ever need it. [He goes extremely quiet now, downing the rest of his drink before reaching to pour them both another even if Spock's isn't empty.] The one with the Romulan didn't seem like the one I had. Is it because he was stunned?

Spock: [Spock is more than grateful for the refill, if only because it gives him an excuse to do something, the glass lifted up and to his mouth. After swallowing, he shakes his head.] Stunned minds are easier to access. There is less chaos to sift through, and far less emotions to be hindered by.

Kirk: [Exactly why he did it, because this was probably a private matter for Vulcans and well, it was private for Kirk too.] Probably a good thing. [The Romulan probably hadn't dealt with the loss of his own people after all that time waiting around and Spock didn't need to take that on too.]

Spock: Indeed. [He takes another drink. There's a notable pause, and Spock finally manages to look back up at Kirk.] The meld you experienced with my alternate self -- did the emotional transference last long?

Kirk: [He lets Spock have his moment of silence but he seems genuinely startled by the question. It wasn't as if Kirk expected the younger version to question his older self.] I'm not sure exactly. It felt....it felt as if everything moved slower than I know it did. [Living through the destruction had been bad but through the eyes and emotions of a Vulcan - one that had brought the misfortune no less - it was as if the universe had slowed. As if the elder had felt each and every single Vulcan that had perished and felt guilty about it on top of it. The whole thing had brought tears to his eyes.]

Spock: [He gives a small nod.] Time can seem infinitely slower or faster in a meld, all depending on the circumstances. The mind is a fascinating thing.

Kirk: [It had felt like the moment when Spock had beamed back on board after just losing his mother. The tight tension and churning emotions where no one dared to speak, much less breathe.] Well let's just say I'm not getting in any lines to do it again. [Not only did he not want the emotions but he also didn't want Spock poking around in his head. There were things - things he never wanted to think about - things he wanted to forget forever but never could and he didn't need anyone else knowing it either.]

Spock: [At that comment, Spock tilts his head.] Not all melds are so taxing. I would-- [He stops abruptly. He nearly just invited Kirk to meld with him. Is it the foreign alcohol affecting him, or being so close to the capricious human? He's not sure, but he's thoroughly unsettled by both options. Until he realizes he does want to meld with Kirk, to see what his alternate self showed him, to see how the human's mind works, if it's as bright and consuming as his smile and eyes. The shock of the realization is all too obvious on his face.]

Kirk: [Kirk actually freezes with his glass half-way to his lips, blue eyes flicking over to the Vulcan with a matching surprised expression. For a moment he's not sure how to respond. Sure he could brush it off like Spock hadn't almost just offered, or could talk about it seriously but if he was honest with himself neither of those things were what James Kirk was made of now. He couldn't let people get close - he had to hold them all at arm's distance like he was doing with Bones who was probably his only friend since he was little, since things were okay enough to make little Jimmy listen to everything he was told to do. He knows the smile is probably forced, the words and tone even more so as Kirk attempts to tease the situation away.] Why Mr. Spock, are you trying to proposition me into an intimate moment with you?

Spock: [The clearly forced smile and those words are enough to ruffle the Vulcan. Spock stares at him for several moments, affronted. It's such a turn from what he knows, what he's used to from his Captain that he's not entirely certain how to respond. Breaking the stare he takes a drink, finishing off the glass this time.] That would be a breach of Starfleet regulation. [His voice is suddenly stiff. He'd been unconsciously lowering his mental shields but with that they're right back up.]

Kirk: [It's as if Kirk has gone on Red Alert. Like he's protecting himself with the forced smile and lewd comments. And he is. That's how it's been most of his life since Sammy left - always look out for number one first until the call about Vulcan. It's almost like when Spock began talking about his father at the trial, only there's no anger making the muscle over his jaw twitch to show it. All it is is defensive, protective. But he shrugs casually and continues on because sometimes he just doesn't know when to quit.] Not really much of the 'fleet out here to cite regulations.

Spock: [How does Kirk always do this to him? Rile up his emotions, make him feel so strongly. It's like his control means next to nothing where Kirk is concerned. He takes a slow, deep breath, holding it for a few seconds before letting it out. It doesn't ease the annoyance or frustration he feels. Suddenly, there's a cracking noise. Spock looks down to find he's accidentally broken the glass. Bright green blood gathers around a cut on his palm.]

Kirk: [Kirk goes completely still at the sound of the cracking for a good half minute before his gaze flicks over to where the alien colored blood is pooling. Then as if a switch was suddenly turned on he's a flurry of movement, free hand plucking the remains of the glass out of Spock's hand. There's concern flooding out in waves in his expression, in his voice, in his emotions that he's unknowingly transferring over and maybe a hint of guilt.] Shit Spock, it's not so bad...being out here. [He sets his down his cup to grip the Vulcan's wrist tightly as he shifts to inspect the wound to see if any shards had gotten left behind. Once satisfied Kirk tears off one of the sleeves of his shirt to press it into Spock's hand to put pressure on the cut.]

Spock: [Spock seems incapable of doing more than staring until Kirk tears off a sleeve of his shirt and uses it to staunch the bleeding. He inhales sharply then, all too aware of the emotions battering his shields. The concern is enough to soften him again.] Jim. I am-- I apologize. I did not intend to... proposition you. It was not my intention to make you uncomfortable. [The words are slightly rushed. His fingers of the hand Kirk is holding flex, twitch. The cut doesn't even hurt. Pain is all in the mind, after all.] You did not need to tear your shirt for me.

Kirk: [At the words his gaze flicks up to Spock's face as if it holds the secrets to the Vulcan's emotions. Maybe it does. Maybe Kirk can see glimpses of them in the way the other chooses to express himself with his eyebrows or the small tugs at the edge of his lips. Sometimes he thinks he can. There's a tug in his head that says he should explain (at least a little) why he has such a barrier that Spock seems to have tried to get passed.] Look it's...it's not you, okay? My life hasn't been easy and I just...I can't share them. Not with anyone. [The horrors of Frank, the looks his mother would give him whenever she did come home, Tarsus IV. No one should be witness to those. He gently but tightly ties the shirt around Spock's hand. When that's done Kirk just can't seem to pull away his own from the pale flesh.] It's just a shirt, I'm not attached to it.

Spock: Jim. [He says the name firmly but softly.] You do not need to explain. I understand. [Who better to understand than one who has been shunned by both sides of his blood his entire life? Too Vulcan to be human and too human to be Vulcan. Then the devastating loss of his planet, his people -- his mother.] I wish to assure you, however, that were we to ever meld... I would not pry, nor would I judge. [There's a bare flicker of amusement in his eyes.] Still, I am positive there are bandages in the bathroom. [Despite the scrap of fabric being tied, he doesn't try to pull away either.]

Kirk: [The use of his nickname in that manner sends shivers down his spine that he hopes Spock can't detect. A small part of him had wanted the Vulcan to not understand so Kirk could push him away to the point where they could just be a strange sort of friends and coworkers but this makes his heart beat faster than it should be. People were always pressing for answers, wanting to know more about him or only saw him for the reputation he'd built at Starfleet. A small thrill runs through his veins at Spock's offer to meld. It would be a rush different from the ones he's lived through.] Maybe...maybe one day when I haven't had too much to drink. [Because he definitely has if the thoughts of how soft Spock's lips look this close up are any indication (not that Kirk doesn't find men attractive but this is Spock). A small curve of his lips into an almost smile that's definitely not fake as he continues to hold Spock's hand.] Yeah well I didn't want to get up to get them.

Spock: [He does detect the shiver, the way his heart beats faster, but he doesn't give it away. What he does give away is his consciousness to that thrill, that thought of his lips, dark eyes seeming to become even darker with them. Spock swallows more thickly than he means to. His mental shields went down without his explicit consent again. It's a problem. Or it would be, if he found he didn't really mind being pressed so close to Kirk the way he is, their hands joined, just the faintest hint of emotion and thought soaking through their contact.]

Kirk: [For a moment all Kirk can do is stare at the sight laid out before him but then slowly he moves in with obvious intent. They both know Spock has the strength to stop him if he wants and Kirk wouldn't fight against it.]

Spock: [Spock holds perfectly still, not even seeming to breathe -- though of course he is, shallow inhales and exhales as Kirk moves in. His heart is suddenly pounding in his side and his fingers flex, twitch against Kirk's wrist again but isn't pulling away, isn't grabbing him to stop him.]

Kirk: [The stillness, the twitch - all signs that Kirk takes that it's okay to continue, to kiss Spock in the human manner. His lips press lightly into the seemingly impassive ones, realizing that yes, they are as soft as Kirk imagined. There's no deepening of the kiss just in case Spock wants to push him away.]

Spock: [He doesn't push him away. What he does do is link his fingers around Kirk's wrist and deepen the kiss himself. Something flares to life inside him at the contact, hot and demanding, and he lets it.]

Kirk: [Okay, while he'd been hoping that something like this would happen he hadn't given it a very high probability. As far as he knew Spock was with Uhura and well, he was sure that Spock had at least heard of Kirk's reputation around the Academy. So it's delight that rises from his stomach as he leans even further into the Vulcan. The taste of the chocolate left behind by the alcohol is even better when combined with Spock's own flavor. His free hand reaches up slowly and against his better judgement so the pads of his fingers can gently explore those pointed ears.]

Spock: [Was being the keyword. Shortly after the official start of their mission, they'd mutually broken off their relationship with the intention of remaining friends. As for Kirk's questionable reputation, he had heard, of course, but he was willing to dismiss it as human gossip and rumors. When Kirk's fingers touch his ear, he shivers, hard, a soft sound escaping him. It doesn't take long for the kiss to become heated, and Spock is pulling Jim even closer.]

Kirk: [Maybe later Kirk would ask but not right now because it just wasn't all that important. In return he'd answer any questions Spock had about his previous partners because some of the gossip and rumors were true. For now he was completely engrossed in the moment of capturing that sound within their kiss, the heat of Spock's mouth and body as he lets the Vulcan pull him closer. He continues his administration of gentle exploring of the foreign ear seeing as how Spock definitely seems to enjoy it.]

Spock: [It's easy for him to become lost in the sensations Kirk is creating as he explores his ear, as they kiss. Kirk tastes of the alcohol they'd been drinking and something else, something purely him that Spock can't seem to get enough of. He rubs the underside of Kirk's wrist with his fingertips, feeling his rapid pulse.]

Kirk: [Kirk doesn't even care that he's relying solely on Spock to keep upright with how far forward he's leaning, the Vulcan's strength is more than enough to hold them both and if he was honest with himself then he'd say it was a turn-on. Goosebumps rise along the flesh of his arm at the fire that seems to shoot from his wrist where Spock is rubbing straight to a lower extremity. He breaks the kiss but doesn't move back at all, finger following the outer shell of the pointed ear.]

Spock: [With all the physical contact they have going on, that spike of lust is effortlessly passed between them and Spock gasps. Kirk breaks the kiss then and they're just sharing breaths, existing in each other's space for a moment before Spock closes the distance again, kissing at his jawline, down his throat.]

Kirk: [Kirk had never figured Spock for the bold type during intimacy, even the whole thing on the transporter pad with Uhura had seemed to make him uncomfortable. That it had been filled with desperation, denial and dread knowing that they could die. This was...it was better. He accepted the kisses and even tilts his head so Spock can have better access while his own hand finally moves from the ear to explore down the Vulcan's chest where he knew impossible strength laid in that slender form. There's no stopping the pleasurable moan from his lips.]

Spock: [Intimacy in public was different from intimacy in private, and they were very much in private then. Spock's boldness was spurred on in part by Kirk's easy, open responses, though. Like that moan. That moan makes Spock shiver, and he nearly growls in response, the sound rumbling through his chest. His teeth graze Kirk's skin, little nips he soothes with his lips and tongue.]

Kirk: [Even when it was a life-or-death situation? When Spock's name falls from his lips it's more like a sound than an actual name. His hand slips underneath the hem of the Vulcan's shirt, fingers lightly touching the always hidden flesh.]

Spock: [It depended on the exact situation. The sound of his name draws up another near growl, this one a little more substantial, and he latches onto Kirk's pulse-point, intending to suck a mark into the soft skin. The muscles of his abdomen flex and twitch involuntarily at the feel of Kirk's light touch as he slips under his shirt.]


End file.
